femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow (Law
Lisa Willow Tyler, simply known as Willow'' ''(Michelle Trachtenberg), is the titular main villainess from "Weeping Willow," episode 6.10 of Law & Order: Criminal Intent (airdate November 28, 2006). Introduction Lisa Willow Tyler's backstory revealed that she was raised in the small farm town of Elmira by her elderly parents, and in order to escape from her surroundings, she began video blogging, doing so as WeepingWillow17. The video diaries often featured her boyfriend, D. Holden Foster (simply known as Holden), as her co-star, and the beginning of the episode featured Willow's numerous entries, with the last one ending with a pair of masked men abducting both Willow and Holden. Detectives Mike Logan and Megan Wheeler are on the case, with both of them, as well as public opinion, believing that the kidnapping is an elaborate hoax. Through Willow, the kidnappers made the demand to have 100,000 people purchase their online videos for $1.99 each within 48 hours, threatening to kill both of them if their demand wasn't met. To prove that this wasn't a hoax, Willow released another video where she reveals her real name. Despite this, Willow's deceptive personality was hinted when Logan and Wheeler visited her parents, as it was revealed that Willow lied to them about her being in Africa on a charity mission. Wheeler sends a video to respond to the kidnappers, who later responded to Wheeler by cutting off Holden's ear. Reveal However, the investigation revealed that Willow and Holden placed an ad looking for actors to portray kidnappers, with one such actor being revealed as ex-con Reggie Luckman. Reggie caught Holden attempting to escape with the bonds they received, leading to a confrontation where Holden shoots Todd, the other kidnapper, before he is shot by Reggie. When Logan and Wheeler rushed to the scene, Holden admitted that it was all a hoax, and that Reggie shot Todd to death before taking Willow. Willow is found after more videos are released, and she appeared to be shocked after being told that Todd was dead. She was shown Todd's body at the morgue and continued her shock, and began sobbing when Holden was shown dead, after which Willow confessed that all she was doing was trying to seek fame as an actress. As it turned out, Holden was very much alive, as it was a ruse to get Willow to admit her role. In the episode's climax, Holden expressed indignation when he informed Willow that their Digipay account--consisting of over $1 million--was gone, believing the police seized the funds. He also noticed Willow packing up and asked her where she was going, with Willow replying that she had "somewhere to be," while apparently sobbing and telling Holden that she will always love him. Willow turned heel in the final scenes of the episode, when she appeared as a guest on Larry King Live (the "somewhere" that she had to go) and revealed that she finally secured funding for a WeepingWillow feature, revealing that she stole the money from the account that was planned to be split between her and Holden. Signs of her betrayal were shown in the earlier scene, which gave the indication that her crying for Holden was an act, and in her interview, the evil Willow also revealed that she would be in Toronto for production. The episode ends with Logan and Wheeler watching the fame-seeking villainess on the show, which is shown all around the city. Gallery Captive Willow.png|Willow during her "capture" Willow Interrogation.png Willow Climax.png Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Show Business Category:Sociopath Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini